onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kaido King of the Beasts
So, do I talk first or do you talk first? Archive 1 · 2 · 3 Virginity 21:29, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Tankman You've been adding the new form to the Gear Fourth page but there is a discussion in that page on whether or not it is situational. Please read and\or participate in the discussion before adding any more information. Thank you. Rhavkin (talk) 11:21, October 5, 2016 (UTC) Epthet Quote Marks I'm pretty sure all epithets are supposed to have quote marks regardless of how they fit with the name. Unless I'm wrong. 18:24, November 9, 2016 (UTC) I get that, but I'm asking if that is syntactically correct. 16:38, November 11, 2016 (UTC) Gold So where are you getting (relatively) HD images from? Jump in chat and PM me the site pls. 22:14, December 6, 2016 (UTC) I'll stick to a chat program I enjoy using, but thanks muchly anyway. 17:19, December 7, 2016 (UTC) Image Rules Thanks for the thorough explanation! The one that I chose to include in the blog post was from the Spanish version of the One Piece wiki, so I thought it'd be okay when I briefly glanced at the guidelines. Now I see that there are many more steps involved than just content, so thank you for the helpful links! Blumenblatt (talk) 13:31, December 8, 2016 (UTC) Relationship Section It doesn't had to be all way about what the character think Frayten (talk) 18:20, December 16, 2016 (UTC)FraytenFrayten (talk) 18:20, December 16, 2016 (UTC) Doflamingo in Impel Down Should we add Doflamingo to the prisoners of Impel Down? Apparently that's where he's going. --Kyuubikibakaizokudan (talk) 02:16, December 23, 2016 (UTC) Secret Santa So I heard you're a Kaido fan. Here amigo \:3/ https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/af/47/f1/af47f130758e5c85f923111cea6b4244.jpg Debut What is the problem on not adding the info of their first appearance of flashback. And don't truly introduce in the current storyline themselves in person until much later, ex. Sakazuki(flashback). ChasHades (talk) 08:02, December 29, 2016 (UTC) Ok I'll leave it at that like all the other things you told me about. ChasHades (talk) 18:41, December 29, 2016 (UTC) Chapter 851 Where are you getting the images from? I can't find a release of the chapter anywhere. 13:47, December 29, 2016 (UTC) Well, it's nice pictures, but I could translate better with no knowledge of the English written language and a ferret chewing my nuts off. 13:53, December 29, 2016 (UTC) Film Gold Raw Just a heads up, Gogoanime has the raw for Film Gold so there can be better images Meshack (talk) 14:56, January 4, 2017 (UTC) Momousagi Picture Hey Kaido, just telling you that I am planning to upload a png file of Vice-Admiral Momousagi on the wiki. Feel free to use it, delete it, replace it, or use it as inspiration at your leisure.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 00:05, January 8, 2017 (UTC) Response Thank you for the warning. I was not completely sure on the naming in that case. Glad to be of service.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 01:48, January 8, 2017 (UTC) Doflamingo in Impel Down On the Impel Down page it says Doflamingo has been sent to the prison. Yet I don't see his picture in the list of prisoners. Am I allowed to add him to the "Unknown Level Prisoners" section? --Kyuubikibakaizokudan (talk) 06:30, January 14, 2017 (UTC) Clouse In Episode 513 of the English Dub, Doflamingo calls the officer by the name "Clouse". I'm wondering why this only appears in the English Dub. Not even the Japanese dub has that. --OishiLover75 (talk) 19:03, January 15, 2017 (UTC) An Idea How about for the Totto Land Story Impact for Big Mom's children only those more relevant namely Lola and Pudding should be mentioned and keep the information as minor as possible with the chance of modifying it if there is a sudden change (why I had to get rid of the Reiju being held prisoner part and rewrite it since it was no longer needed). A good way to start this idea before using sub-sections is "among the more notable of Big Mom's children includes:" and that or something that is written similar to it can work. Charlotte Praline and Charlotte Chiffon who are married to other characters can mentioned mentioned elsewhere if necessary, but the rest will no longer be mentioned. Also another thing I have been thinking for a while is the cleanup of the section with rewrites and removals when the story arc concludes which is why I have been doing rewrites to condense information, as well as dealing with unneeded additions from the obvious copying/pasting other users and IPs are doing from the chapter pages. -Adv193 (talk) 00:34, January 17, 2017 (UTC) Sanji's battles Let's continue here instead of edits war. I don't think the numbers of hits should be relevant, especially when Sanji fight multiple adversaries so we can't know how many hits each actual get. As for "Bobbin was not battling Sanji" I would like to bring up Kalifa again, and most recently, Luffy. Rhavkin (talk) 09:54, February 2, 2017 (UTC) Sanji has intended to hit Bobbin. And as for the "Hit and Run", that's pretty much like Luffy vs. Coby on Water 7 and Marineford. The numbers of hits, the existence of a counter-attack, and the duration of the fight shouldn't matter. Rhavkin (talk) 10:29, February 2, 2017 (UTC) Again, Luffy didn't had an intention to fight Sanji. Sanji didn't had an intention to fight his brothers during his childhood. Luffy didn't fought Bellamy in Mock Town, just like Shanks didn't fought Higuma. Sugar didn't had an intention to fight Usopp, And I can think of a hundred surprise attacks, jumping to defend, and OHKOs that counts as fights. A one sided battle is still a battle. Rhavkin (talk) 11:35, February 2, 2017 (UTC) Baby 5's Weapons I'm positive the weapons Baby 5 brought to Punk Hazard was a bazooka and a Gatling gun. However someone keeps changing bazooka back to flamethrower. --Kyuubikibakaizokudan (talk) 08:39, February 4, 2017 (UTC) Kaido King of the Beasts can you take a look at the Chapter 703 page as it has been left unfinished for years, mostly the Long Summary section.Robertg27 (talk) 19:50, March 9, 2017 (UTC) Mother Caramel Did you mean to redirect Caramel to Carmel, and not the other way around? The wiki has Caramel for the cafe, and its name is written the same way as the character's. And did any of the translations actually use "Carmel"? Dragonus Nesha (talk) 18:45, March 15, 2017 (UTC) Re:Whole Cake Island Rename If I can, so why not? Rhavkin (talk) 20:21, March 17, 2017 (UTC) Charlotte 861 I'm glad we're on the same wavelength about including Charlotte in the names for the new family members introduced. I already sounded off on the family talk page about it. You might want to chime in too. 09:00, March 30, 2017 (UTC) Also, where did it say Oven and Daifuku were ministers? I know Vito called them monsters, but I didn't see anything about them being ministers. 09:09, March 30, 2017 (UTC) Dear Kaido King of the Beasts, given that it has been more than 17 years since the anime started and I do not know how to make a Navbox would not now be the right time to create standalone Navboxs for the various movies, specials, OVAs and non-canon(filler) arcs for One Piece considering that the MSchar Navibox is to big to understand. --Robertg27 (talk) 08:08, April 25, 2017 (UTC) SBS 85 Kaido King of the Beasts and Rhavkin, you two are more or less the ones behind today's SBS 85 edit's can you also reference the pages that go with the edit's, including SBSs 83 and 84.--Robertg27 (talk) 23:01, April 29, 2017 (UTC) Where are you getting your info for 85.--Robertg27 (talk) 15:36, May 1, 2017 (UTC) New mini arc Until the raw is released, that was the name of the mini arc despite not being the name of the fleet. I think you should change it back (because I do not know how to), and if you are proven right when the raw is out, don't forget to redirect and change the name of the template and category as well. Rhavkin (talk) 12:00, May 2, 2017 (UTC) Puggy and DJ Infobox Images Hey Kaido. Do you think we should use the colored in images for these characters, or just stick to the drawing mock ups? I think the uncolored ones are cleaner personally, but we'll add the live images anyway when the come out. Also, thanks for making the pages. You beat me to it! 19:52, May 3, 2017 (UTC) Film Gold Navibox Where is the This is the navibox for articles about the . To use add at the bottom of the page and before the categories.--Robertg27 (talk) 22:50, May 3, 2017 (UTC) Unseen Battles Why? We saw them prepare for a fight but there is no prove who indeed fought. Rhavkin (talk) 17:48, May 14, 2017 (UTC) As we saw in the anime, they all prepared to fight but only Luffy did, so we do not know who exactly fought. And the ants might attacked them all, but it is possible that again only one of them fought, I would suspect Brook's Nemuriuta Flanc. As I was told in the matter of Sanji vs. Bobbin, the willingness to fight doesn't mean there was a fight. Rhavkin (talk) 18:16, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Ok never again i promise but one question whats a scanlation site? Brian Dodd (talk) 22:14, June 5, 2017 (UTC) Re: Story Impacts Nice work, that should keep it from getting too oversized. Unimportant information from the assassination plot can stick to the story section and not be involved with the Story Impact section which is therefore a necessary sacrifice. While I would have prefered to wait until the end of the arc, this will do instead. I have noticed the submission of these notes are copy and pasted from the Chapter pages. Also outside of this arc, a few of the more recent story arcs might need some work, mostly Dressrosa. One potential idea for Zou arc is removing or trimming down information of Sanji's wedding for example. -Adv193 (talk) 23:41, June 7, 2017 (UTC) RE:Numbers Numbers as the first word in the sentence need to be spelled out. I understand 0-9 but if it's the first word, it needs to be spelled out. Look it up Meshack (talk) 17:59, June 8, 2017 (UTC) Were did you get the pictures ? Were did you get the cover page in it's original raw Japanese text from? --Brian Dodd (talk) 22:58, June 8, 2017 (UTC) Thank you Brian Dodd (talk) 01:23, June 9, 2017 (UTC) Not there I want to to mangahead.me/ for a RAW cover scan like you said I even waited till monday like you said and still nothing not yesterday or today ethier know any other sites? Brian Dodd (talk) 14:16, June 14, 2017 (UTC) Perospero, Daifuku, and Oven Am I missing something? Where did it say they are members of the pirate crew? Rhavkin (talk) 20:58, June 15, 2017 (UTC) By the same reason, Compote was also part of the surrounding party http://readms.net/r/one_piece/868/4326/14 (above the speech bubble with the dots). Rhavkin (talk) 21:06, June 15, 2017 (UTC) I think i'll wait a few more chapters if that's alright with you. Rhavkin (talk) 21:13, June 15, 2017 (UTC) Since Capone's men said that were surrounded by the Big Mom Pirates then shouldn't Compote also be listed as being a memeber of the Big Mom Pirates just like Perospero, Daifuku, and Oven? I mean I know we haven't seen her for a while but we know she's with Perospero and the others surrounding Capone, I mean when Capone's men said were surrounded by the Pirate crew of the Yonko Big Mom I feel like that was confirmation of Compote also being a member as well.Opera298 (talk) 07:14, June 16, 2017 (UTC) Help with this little Will you please tell than Vinsmoke Niji's Epithet is Electric Blue and not Dengeki Blue and mabye put it in a new Translation and Dub Issues section Niji's page to prevent this again. Brian Dodd (talk) 19:13, June 18, 2017 (UTC)